Wake Up
by RealGhostwolf55
Summary: Kodi risks losing his entire family as he fights for his life against an infection never seen before. As Kodi's owner joins forces with the other sheriffs to find, a dark cloud follows our brave heroes. Series: Kodi's Family
1. Scar

_**I don't own any original characters, but only own the 'new' ones bla bla, the usual ranting about permission etc you guys get the idea. Sorry for my absence but I've had a difficult time lately and have only just been able to start writing my own stories again (I have been actively doing a Collab with Kodiwolf321 named Too good at goodbyes, check it out it's an awesome story). Anyway, here's the next part of the series. Enjoy :)**_

_**Kodi's Family: Wake Up**_

_**Chapter One: Scar**_

Kodi wakes up in the vets' office, looking puzzled. His head pounding with pain as he tries to get up. 'Ouch', he groans as he falls back down onto the table. The door opens and the vet walks in. 'You're awake. Good. We thought we'd lost you buddy.' Kodi looks down and sees a scar spanning his entire chest. '_That explains the pain', _he thinks. From the corner of the room Shadow walks up to him. 'How're you feeling', he asks. 'Painful. And very weak, but that's okay. All I need is to see Dusty.' Shadow nods and walks out, returning with Dusty 2 minutes later. 'Hey there', Kodi says as Dusty walks in. 'You're awake', she says practically throwing herself upon him. 'Easy with the hugs Dusty my chest hurts.' Dusty looks down and sees the scar also, jumping back and looking at him scared. 'What did that to you?' 'I don't know, but…' Kodi looks at his mate, anger starting to build up in him again. 'Why did you leave me Dusty? You could have saved me.' Dusty looks at her mate, who is now growling at her. 'It's time to go Dusty', Shadow says, pulling her back. They both walk through the door, throwing it shut behind them. Suddenly, a crash against the door, and Kodi growling at scratching at the door trying to open it. Dusty looks at Shadow with fear, and sees fear in his eyes too. He turns around and runs of into the cold breeze.

_**That's it for Chapter one. I'll be back soon again. Ghost Out**_


	2. Blood on Ice

_**Wake Up: Chapter Two**_

_**Blood on Ice**_

Dusty walks through the soft snow, visibly saddened by what is going on with her mate. 'Are you alright mama', Saidi says walking up to her mother. Saidi, now almost 8 months old, has grown into a very beautiful husky, her bright blue eyes almost lighting up the darkness around her. She looks at her mother with her wise eyes. 'Aunt Saba told me about dad. I want to see him.' Dusty looks at her daughter. 'No. Your father isn't feeling well. I'll tell you when you can go see him.' Saidi looks at her mother knowing that there's something she isn't saying. 'Fine. I'll be with uncle Shadow. See you at dinner mama.' She walks of, Dusty following her every move.

'Dad, we have a problem. Zoë's hurt.' Balto looks up at Saba. 'What has she done this time?' 'We don't know. She has this big scar on her chest. We've tried talking to her, but it seems like she's paralyzed with fear.' Without thinking, Balto takes off to the vets. As he arrives, he sees Dingo and Colleen standing in front of the building. 'You guys okay', he asks, and Colleen shakes her head. 'My only daughter is in the hospital, scared of something we don't know about and she doesn't talk to anyone.' 'Maybe she's been attacked?' Colleen turns around and sees Phelan standing there, his brown eyes somber and dark. 'We won't know for certain until she starts talking. But I hope we'll be able to find out soon.' They walk in, and all see the large scar on her chest. Colleen drops down onto the floor, tears streaming down her face. 'Who would do something like this to her. She's so small.' Dingo comforts his mate while looking at his father, anger practically spitting from his eyes. 'I'll find who did this', he says. 'I'll find him, and he'll be sorry he messed with my family.' Saying that, Dingo walks away out into the cool evening breeze, followed by Colleen and the pups.

'MAMA, YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME SEE THIS.' Aleu runs up to Tirza, followed by Saidi and Dusty. 'Tirza what's wrong?' Then they all see it. Drops of blood on the icy surface of the lake. 'Eeehm, anyone know what this is?' Saidi looks at her aunt with fear. 'I think so. Uncle Shadow told me about an old creature. It hunts in the dark, and it leaves big scars on its victims. They can alter their personality. And I think that thing hurt dad and Zoë. Aunt Aleu we need to warn grandad now.' Tirza looks at Saidi and then at her mother and Dusty. 'Saidi is right. I heard the same story.' Saying that, both run of back to town. 'What's gotten into them', Dusty asks. Suddenly, they hear someone scream. 'Come on, we'll find out.' They run into the forest, and see Sayda standing over her father, who has a big wound on his chest. 'SABIR', Aleu yells as she falls onto the ground next to her mate.


	3. Don't Leave Me

_**Wake Up: Chapter 3**_

_**Don't leave me**_

'Kodi? It's me. Jacob. Hang in there buddy. I'll find a way to make you better. Don't die on us, okay. I'll be back soon.' Jacob gets up, tears filling his eyes. The sight of his friend, his partner, in the cage in the vet's office hurts him. He had raised Kodi since he got him as a pup. He thinks back to the day he picked him up. He smiled, tears still falling down his face. 'Jacob, he needs to rest. Let it go, he'll be fine. And you have a job to do.' Jacob looks at the doctor, nods, and walks away. 'I'll be back tomorrow, you know that right?' The doctor chuckles. 'Yeah. No-one can beat you out of here while Kodiak is in here. Keep safe out there Jacob, I'll take care here.' Jacob walks out, hoping nobody sees the tears now soaking his face. And beard.

'I've never seen Jacob do so much overtime.' Shadow, Sayda, Aleu and Saba are sitting in the boiler room. It's been 3 weeks since Sabir had been taken in, and in that time Aniu, Phelan, Siber and Colleen had all been brought in with the same problems. They all had a large scar on their chest. 'I understand why he's doing it. He's worried about Kodi.' They all understand it. They were all worried. 'Jenna is worried sick about all of us. She hasn't left the hospital since Zoë went in.' At that moment, Dingo came in. 'I'm off to the sea for a while. Just thought I'd let you know just in case.' Saying that, he walks of, visibly sad. 'It's been hard on him.' Aleu looks at Shadow. 'Tirza said you told her something. Something about an old tale or so. Maybe it could help us?' Shadow looks back, fear setting into his eyes. 'Yes, I did. But I'm not in the mood for telling old folk tales', he says as he gets up and walks off, leaving the others behind.

'I know you want to do something about it Jacob but we just don't have enough recourses to start a massive hunt on something that doesn't exist.' Jacob looks at his chief. 'I know it shouldn't exist, but it does, okay. I know my dog better than anyone, and he wouldn't just change behavior like that. And those scars. It's my job to solve mysteries and this might be the biggest one that needs solving. I'm just asking for 2 other people to help me. Please, do it for Kodi.' 'Fine. Take the rookies, you can teach them everything you know on the road. Just be careful. I know you love Kodi, but if you die to cure him, he'd be heartbroken.' Jacob nods, and walks outside, followed by the 2 newest members of the office. 'Any idea what could cause this', Micheal says. 'Just one', Jacob replies, walking off toward the forest.


	4. The Markings of Bear-Hollow Cave

_**Wake Up: Chapter 4**_

_**The markings of Bear-Hollow Cave**_

Jacob looks over the wild terrain before him. He's been in the wild for 3 weeks now, teaching the rookies all he knows. 'Any idea where he could have gone Jacob?' He snaps out of his memory's. 'No. But maybe Richard has more luck, go check on him.' Tom nods and walks off, leaving Jacob to return to his memory's. Something wasn't right about the find yesterday. He can't stop thinking about it. 'Guys, pack your stuff we're going back to Bear-Hollow Cave.' Tom and Richard look at Jacob in disbelief, as he packs his stuff. 'Now, rookies', he orders, forcing them to obey.

'What is it Aleu?' Saba walks over to her sister, staring into the forest. 'SSSSSSSSST. You'll scare it.' Saba looks into the forest. 'Scare what?' 'Will you just shut up for a moment', Aleu hisses, just when something jumps through the trees deeper into the forest. 'Great, there goes my dinner. You happy now?' Saba starts laughing. 'You do know you get dinner, every evening, right.' 'I know, but sometimes fresh dinner is better. Come on, lets head back to town. Suddenly, Saba turns around, staring deep between the trees. 'What's wrong?' 'Something's there.' Now, Aleu starts laughing. 'You're paranoid sis. Come on, I heard Tirza scored some steak.' Saying that, they walk back into Nome, not aware of the dark shadow following them.

'You got something Tom?' Jacob walks through the cave with his gun. He wants to be ready for anything that comes at him. 'No sir. How about you.' Jacob shakes his head. 'Nothing.' At that moment, Rickard calls out from deeper within the cave. 'Jacob, Tom. I found something.' They make their way over to their friend, and see a pile of blood, hair and bones on the floor. 'Yuck. What would do such thing.' Suddenly, the light streaming in from the cave entrance gets blocked. They turn around, only to see a large figure standing there.

'I wonder how many others will end up in the hospital before we find a cure.' Dingo looks at his sister. 'All of us if we don't do something. For the past few weeks we have just been sitting here doing nothing. We should be out there helping them find the thing that put my family in the hospital.' Aleu looks at her brother. She knows how hard it is for him. 'Fine. Those of you coming with us, we're leaving first thing tomorrow. Those of you staying behind. Stay safe. Try not to end up in the hospital as well.' Dingo looks at Dusty, who just made the announcement. 'Wait, you're going as well?' 'Is it that strange. That's the love of my life in the hospital because of that thing. So yes, I'm going to.' Saying that, she walks off, followed by Saidi, Nijuk and Lexa. 'Well, can't deny that girl anything can we. Get some sleep everyone.'


	5. Imprisoned

_**Wake Up: Chapter 5**_

_**Imprisoned**_

'John Warren. 38 years old. Head sheriff of Nome Alaska. 3 dogs named Colleen, Dingo and Lexa. One cat named Zoë. I know all about you Warren.' John looks into the darkness. 'Who are you? Show yourself.' 'Your wife, she's cute. Or, she was. You must've been so sad after her, unfortunate demise.' 'SHUT UP. LEAVE ME ALONE.' A flash of light. And then. John sits up in his bed, his shirt covered in sweat. The same nightmare that had plagued him since it started 3 months ago. The door opens. 'You okay dad', Mira asks. 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. How late is it?' 'It's 7:30. I made breakfast.' John looks up at his daughter. She had grown in the last 2 years. 'I'll be there in a moment. Can you feed Dingo?' Mira nods and walks off. 'By the gods why is this happening', John whispers to himself.

He walks into the kitchen as Mira pours his coffee. 'Thanks Mira.' She smiles. 'No problem dad. Anyway, I'm off to see Mike later. There's a letter from the office on the dresser in the hallway, it looks important.' John grins. 'Just be safe out there okay.' Mira nods, and walks out the door. 'See you this evening dad. Come on Dingo, let's go boy.' She walks into the soft snow falling onto the ground. She shivers, it's cold for this time of year. Almost as if something is messing with the seasons. 'MIRA', someone calls from behind. She turns around and sees Marcus running up to her. 'MARCUS', she calls back, as he runs up and picks her up, hugging her in the process. 'So good to see you again.' He looks at her smiling. She hasn't smiled like that in a long time. He's glad, the loss of her mother was hard on her. 'Don't try to strangle my girl Marcus', someone says from behind him. He turns around and sees Mike standing there, smiling. 'Don't look at me he began', she stutters, before hugging Mike. 'I'm just kidding', Mike says as he gives Mira a kiss. 'I saw the entire thing. Come, I have to go into work for a moment and I don't want to go in alone.' They walk over to the post office, where Aleu and Tirza look at them. 'Hey there girls', Mira says as she follows Mike into the back room.

'So, are you ready to go?' Dingo looks at his sister and niece. 'Pretty much. But don't you think Mira will miss you? I mean, she's awfully fond of you.' Dingo looks at his sister. 'Let's just meet up with Dusty, she's waiting in the boiler room.' They walk over to the boiler room, and meet up with Dusty, Ralph, Kirby and Sayda. 'I couldn't resist when Dusty told me what you guys are doing. Not now dad is in the hospital', she says, tears falling down her face. 'Don't worry, we'll find what's going on and we'll turn it around. It's simple.' Suddenly, gunshots can be heard, echoing through the forest. 'It came from that direction', Sayda calls out. Aleu looks at Tirza. 'Let's go.'

"WHAT IS THAT THING?' Tom yells in pain as a claw slashes though his leather top. 'DON'T JUST STAND THERE, SHOOT IT.' Jacob shoots the creature with his gun, but it doesn't appear to do anything to it. Suddenly, the creature disappears. 'Is this how you treat newcomers. Pity. You, must be punished.' The voice rings through the cave. A sudden sound outside the cave, and a large boulder crashes in front of the entrance. 'Damn it. Richard, light a fire, I'll see how bad Tom is wounded. And try not to use to much wood, we might be here for a while.'


	6. Eyes can be Deceived

_**Wake Up Chapter 6**_

_**Eyes can be Deceived**_

'Kodiak. Kodiak wake up. You need to save them. Your time has come. Use your heritage to save your friends.' Kodi opens his eyes, and finds himself in the woods looking at Aniu. 'Grandma', he whispers. She smiles at him. 'You are strong, Kodiak. Follow your daughter. She will lead you the way. Your friends need you, Kodiak. Go now.'

Kodi shoots up and hits his head on the top of his cage. 'Ouch. Why on earth am I in a cage.' He looks down and sees the scar spanning his chest. 'Explains the pain.' The door opens and Aniu walks in. 'Are you okay Dad', she asks as she opens the cage. 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on? Why all the commotion?' Aniu looks at her father. 'I asked Steele to create a distraction for me. I need to get you out of here. Can you walk?' She looks at him with her ice white eyes. 'You asked Steele? And he just helped?' Aniu nods. 'His daughter has the same thing you have. Now, can you walk?' Kodi nods as he gets up, fighting the pane. 'Good. Follow me', Aniu says as she walks out of the room. Kodi looks at her for a moment before following her. 'You have some explaining to do Aniu.' 'I know. But not here. Come on, we need to get out of town before they see us', she says without looking back.

They make their way out of town and into the forest, when Kodi suddenly turns around. 'We're being followed', he growls. 'Don't worry, it's just Steele. He's here to help.' Kodi turns around and looks at his daughter. 'Steele's helping us? Aniu what on earth is going on? Why was the town empty? Where is everyone? And why do you look older than before?' Aniu looks at her father. 'You've been asleep for almost 6 months dad. Everyone is out looking for a cure. Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but there's some kind of epidemic going on and I think I may have found a cure.' Kodi looks at Aniu, and then at Steele as he crashes through the bushes. 'Hey there Kodiak', he says. 'Steele', Kodi says though everyone can hear his distrust in the dog. They stare at each other for a moment, until Aniu calls them. 'Come on guys, we don't have all day.'

Tom groans as he gets up, his head pounding due to his blood loss. 'Jacob? Richard?' He looks around and sees an unfamiliar face. 'Who are you', he whispers, trying to grab his knife. 'Easy there, kid, I'm with you. Jacob called us when he saw us walking through the forest.' Tom looks at Warren and Richard, who is now standing behind him. 'Hey there Tom, took you long enough to wake up', he says with a grin. 'Good to see you awake again buddy. Jacob is out with the others looking for clues. We found a way out of the cave up top, and managed to move the boulder.' Suddenly, they hear a loud noise coming from the forest nearby. John gets up and rushes to the entrance holding his shotgun. He sees a hiker hanging of the cliffs near the forest and….. a woman standing above him. He takes another good look at the woman. He can't believe it. 'SHELLEY. SHELLEY IT'S ME, JOHN', he yells. The hiker takes one look at John, and then at Shelley. 'IT'S NOT SHELLEY. IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK MAN. GET OUT OF HERE NOW YOU STILL CAN. RUN.' At that moment, 'Shelley' drops a rock on the man's head, knocking him down. His screams can be heard all down the cliffs, until a deep thud confirms his fate.


End file.
